


The Letter

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a letter</p><p>Episode tag to 7.03 Intelligent Design</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoilers for 7.03 Intelligent Design 
> 
> A drabble attempt to show James' meeting with Innocent.

It was just a letter.

In the middle of her desk. 

A sheet of cheap white A4 from the office printer.

Inexplicably handwritten in a beautiful flowing script.

The words concise and to the point, full of gratitude for opportunities given, praise and admiration for his governor, apologies for his decision.

It did not speak of a gentle soul being crushed by the malevolent motivations of man. Of a heart tormented by senseless death.

Innocent looked up at the young man sat before her, his face a blank mask, gaze lowered, hidden.

She understood. 

“You’ll be missed, James, by everyone.”


End file.
